Chaos Heart
Weapon Synopsis The Chaos Heart is a legendary force created by Count Bleck. It is a heart-shaped object in the Dark Prognosticus that controls The Void, effectively ending the universe. The heart can only be summoned when a furious monster king and a maiden princess wed witch refers to Bowser and Peach. In the opening cutscene of Super Paper Mario, it is shown that no one can even touch it because of its immense power, rendering Luigi's jump attack useless. This is also transferred to the owner of the heart, making Count Bleck invincible. Weapon Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Mario Bros. (Super Paper Mario) Name: The Chaos Heart Classification: Legendary Force of Darkness Wielders: '''Count Bleck (Was using this to open up The Void and destroy all reality), Dimentio (Used this to become Super Dimentio and eventually destroy all worlds) and possibly Luigi (Who was theorized to be capable of using it's power to destroy reality) '''Special Abilities: Void Manipulation (Users of The Chaos Heart can open up The Void and utilize it for various effects, such as erasing things from reality and reducing them to nothingness), Space-Time Manipulation (Slowed down time completely in some locations. Can erase Space and Time when used), Blackhole Creation & Manipulation (Dimentio was able to create a blackhole of nothingness, which was swallowing up all of existence), Energy Manipulation (Has access to dark energy and can manipulate it), Creation (Dimentio stated that through The Chaos Hearts, he could remake new worlds in his image), Statistics Amplification (Increased the speed of other individuals), Dimensional BFR (Sent Count Bleck and many others to an alternate universe), Barrier Creation (Passively creates barriers that protects it's users from anything sans The Pure Hearts. This includes the multiverse destroying void) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Amplified Dimentio and granted him the power to destroy all worlds, dimensions and effectively all of existence within Mario. Count Bleck used it's powers to open up and manipulate The Void, an Inter-Dimensional Phenomena that will destroy all of existence and all worlds across the multiverse. While inferior to The Pure Hearts, It is still relatively comparable to them) 'Speed: Infinite '(While under Dimentio's control, he was capable of moving in reality after it would have been destroyed to create new worlds) 'Range: Multiversal '''(Was going to destroy the totality of Mario's multiverse, which contains countless universes) '''Weaknesses: The Pure Hearts Other Attributes Material or Element: '''The Void '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''One must possess a dark heart, aka someone who's either naturally evil or has been corrupted through grief '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Rip:' The Chaos Heart calls forth The Void. *'Protect:' The Chaos Heart empowers the user with dark energy, protecting them from any and all harm and granting them infinite power. *'Summon:' The Chaos Heart duplicates its user or gives life to an inanimate object, forcing it to serve its user. *'Envelop:' The Chaos Heart evelopes its user in dark power, granting them time manipulation, black hole creation, etc. Category:Tier 2 Category:Mario Bros. Category:Games Category:Weapons Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Existence Erasers